He Didn't Have To Be
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: AU. Includes all the usual suspects, except Ziva doesn't work for NCIS and Kate didn't die. It's definitely AU. Tiva all the way. It's a sort of song fic based on the Brad Paisley song of the same title. Possible one shot...
1. Chapter 1

_**It's dedicated to my friend and fellow Tiva fanatic. It's a sort of song-fic. It's based on the song, "He Didn't Have To Be" by Brad Paisley. If you haven't heard the song, you really should listen to it. It's a great song. Parts of it will be told through the point of view of Ziva's son. I know she doesn't have a son on the show, but the story is AU.**_

_**In this story, Ziva works for the Israeli Embassy. She does security and works closely with NCIS. Oh and Kate is still alive and working as Tony's partner. She and Ziva are actually close friends and she's the one that introduces them. She and Ziva are best friends.**_

_**I own nothing except for the idea for this story and for Dylan. Remember that reviews are love and much appreciated. Possible one shot. Maybe more if people like it...**_

**_My other story is on hold. I just have no creative juices right now. _**

**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run **

Ziva David shook her head and said, "I am not going out with him Kate. It will only end in disaster."

Kate looked at her friend and said, "I know that I've said some bad things about Tony in the past, but I promise you, he's perfect for you."

"Are you sure that this is the same man that you are always talking about? I seem to remember you telling me about how self centered and egotistical he is."

Kate smiled sweetly, "He just needs someone like you to help him settle down."

Ziva got a sad smile on her face and whispered, "It will turn out like every other date I have had since I arrived here in America. He will like me, but he will find out about Dylan and take off and run the other way."

Kate smiled as she thought about Ziva's little boy. He was a little heartbreaker and was a lot like his father. He had been a friend of Kate's from her Secret Service days. His life had been cut tragically short. He left behind a fiance and a child that he would never live to see born. Ever since then, Kate had made it her mission in life to be there for Ziva and Dylan.

"I've already told him all about you Ziva. He even knows about Dylan. I have so many pictures of him on my desk that you'd think that he was my son. Seriously, Tony likes kids. Just meet him for coffee and if it doesn't work out, I'll buy you lunch for a month."

Ziva smiled and said, "Fine. I will meet him. When and where?"

Kate clapped her hands together and smiled, "Tonight at seven at the Starbucks on Delaware street. You know where it is right?"

"I do. I am just looking forward to getting free lunch for a month."

Kate laughed and said, "And when you two get married, I expect to be your maid of honor."

They hugged and went their separate ways. Kate walked into the bullpen and Tony immediately asked, "So, did she turn you down?"

Kate smiled brightly, "You're meeting her for coffee at seven."

Tony looked surprised as he said, "Really?"

Kate smiled, "Yeah. Now you owe me lunch."

Tony laughed and said, "Fine and if we hit it off, then I will buy you a whole buffet."

Kate laughed and they got to work on a case involving a dead marine. They had it all wrapped up just in time for Tony to meet Ziva for their coffee date.

He rushed inside and was out of breath. He had seen so many pictures of her that he knew exactly who she was. He walked over to her and smiled, "Ziva? I'm Tony."

Ziva turned and looked at him. She was immediately struck by how good looking he was. Surely this had to be the wrong person. She whispered, "Tony?"

He nodded and said, "In the flesh. Let's order our coffee and grab a seat."

They walked to the counter and ordered their coffee. Tony smiled at her, "So, Kate told me that you work for the Israeli Embassy. It sounds exciting."

"It is mostly routine stuff. It is nothing like the things that Kate tells me about her adventures at NCIS."

Tony laughed, "It does have it's exciting parts. So, tell me more about Dylan. I mean, I know a lot about him because sometimes it's all the Kate talks about."

Ziva smiled brightly. She loved her little boy. He was the only thing that got her over her fiance's death, "He is a bright boy. He is curious and loves movies. He has a knack for quoting movie lines at the drop of a pin."

Tony smiled and corrected her without thinking, "Drop of a hat. He sounds like a wonderful little boy. I would love to meet him someday."

Ziva looked shocked and whispered, "Really?"

Tony chuckled softly, "You sound shocked?"

"I am. Usually, men are interested in me, but when they find out I have a five year old son, they seem to run the other way."

Tony smiled and they looked at each other. Finally, Tony said, "I would love to go out with you again. Would you like to go with me to the movies on Saturday?"

Ziva was torn. She would love to go out with him again. However, Saturday's had always been her and Dylan's special day together. Tony noticed her hesitation and asked, "Is Saturday a bad day?"

Ziva nodded and told him truthfully, "It is just that I usually spend Saturday with Dylan and..."

Tony smiled, "You can bring him with you. I want to meet him. I have a feeling that we are headed for something special."

Ziva smiled and she had to admit that she had the same feeling. She whispered, "We would love to go out with you Tony."

Tony smiled and they walked outside the coffee shop. Tony felt like he had met his soul mate in Ziva. He only hoped that this feeling continued and he had a feeling that he was going to owe Kate a lot more than lunch...


	2. Chapter 2

Kate met Ziva for lunch the next day and was full of questions for her friend, "So, tell me, how was the date?"

Ziva smiled softly as she thought back on her date with Tony. He had definitely impressed her. She answered, "It was wonderful. We are going out again Saturday."

Kate gave her friend a confused look. She knew how important her weekends with her son were, "Saturday? Do you need me to watch Dylan?"

Ziva shook her head, "He is taking both of us to the movies."

Kate smiled and squealed loudly. Ziva shook her head, "I really hate it when you do that."

"Too bad! I'm so happy for you!"

"It is just a movie date. It probably won't go any further than that. I am not very lucky when it comes to love. You know that Kate. How many dates have I been on in the last year?"

Kate smiled, "More than I can remember, but none of them have ever taken the time to get to know Dylan. Tony's different."

"I hope you are right. I really want to find someone special to spend the rest of my life with. I am tired of being alone."

Kate hugged her, "I've got a feeling that things are going to be different with Tony."

Ziva simply smiled and hugged her friend goodbye. She would never admit it, but she had a feeling that this was the start of something special.

When she went home that night, she sat beside Dylan's bed and whispered, "I know that your daddy would hate this. He always wanted me to be happy. I am trying Dyl, but it is hard. I want to meet someone that loves both of us. He had to accept you and love you like his own. I want you to have a daddy like your friends. Someone to be able to play catch with. Someone to do all the things that I cannot do for you. I do not want you to grow up hating me."

She wiped a lone tear away from her cheek and looked down at her son while he slept. This was her favorite time of the day. She only hoped that this time, she would find the love that she so desperately craved.

Saturday came and it was bright and sunny. Ziva smiled when Dylan bounded into her room. She whispered, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Dylan thought about it and finally said, "Swimming!"

"You always want to go swimming. I have a surprise for you. We are going to the movies today."

"Really?"

Ziva nodded and continued, "Yes. My friend Tony is going to take us. He works with Aunt Kate."

Ziva could see the confusion on her little boys face. She had only brought home a handful of dates in his short life. Men that she had thought she loved, but somehow it never worked out once they met her Dylan. Soon, she had stopped bringing them home altogether. She had been content to being alone for the rest of her life.

Then, when she least expected it, Tony had come into their lives. She smiled at her son when he asked, "Can I get some popcorn and maybe some candy?"

Ziva laughed, "Of course tatelah."

She smiled as he hugged her tightly. It was at about that time that she heard a knock on the door. She looked at him nervously and said, "I will be right back."

She walked to the door and opened it slowly. She smiled at Tony and whispered, "Hello Tony."

Tony smiled back at her and appeared to be looking around. Then he said, "Hello.

Ziva noticed that he almost appeared nervous. She smiled and called out, "Dylan!

Tony heard the pounding of tiny feet. Then, he watched as a little boy of about five rounded the corner. Dylan skidded to a stop and said, "Hey mister. Are you Tony?"

Tony nodded and said, "That would be me. And you are?"

Dylan smiled, "I am Dylan Michael David. I am five years old. Mommy says that you work with Aunt Kate too. My dad was best friends with her too. Did you know my daddy? He died before I was born. I never knew him and..."

Ziva laughed and whispered, "Slow down tatelah. I am sorry. Sometimes he forgets that he is only five."

Tony laughed and said, "That's okay."

He knelt down and said, "I did know your father. Your Aunt Kate introduced me to him."

Dylan's eyes grew wide and Ziva knew that he was getting ready to launch into another round of questions, "Tateleh, go get Barney and lets go."

Tony smiled and watched as the little boy scampered up the stairs. He smiled at Ziva and said, "He's wonderful."

Ziva smiled and said, "Thank you."

They looked at each other and smiled at each other. Later, Ziva would say that was the moment that she fell in love with him.


End file.
